Why Do I feel this way
by animeloverani
Summary: Nami was abducted by the Espada, and Grimmjow is in charge of beating her. but Grimmjow has other things in mind. Made for a friend, not my character! Bleach not mine, and I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, incase no one knows already, I'm not Tite Kubo, so I don't own Bleach. I AM NOT A BOY!!!! Nami is not my character but, a friend's. This story is for my Onee-chan, and based off our RP. I haven't gotten this far in the series so forgive my mistakes. I will be having my Grimmjow obsessed friend help me. This will have lemon (eventually) and is rated M for reasons. No, I am not an idiot!!!! Just weird and proud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!! –Animeloverani**

**Dude, that was long… -Ullquiorra**

**Keep comments to yourself!! –Ani**

**But you love me and my voice and my comments. –Ullquiorra**

……**. Someone save me, he's taking advantage of my affection…. –Ani**

**That's my job. -Ullquiorra**

It has been a two months since Nami had been abducted and taken prisoner by the Espada. She lay in her dungeon like room, hands cuffed to the wall in tattered clothing, sore from previous beatings. Her beater for the week changes every time, this week is another one.

A man with blue hair walked in, evil intentions glitter in his eyes. "Well, hello?" He says as he walks in. Nami glares at him

"Who are you?" she spat out. The man laughed and walked forward. '_Such...sexy…body..._.' she mentally slaps herself. '_Stop it!!_'

The man now towers over her, "just because we're going to be seeing each other a lot, I'll tell you." He said as he leaned forward inches from her, "My name's Grimmjow. Pleasure." He said.

Nami tried to bite at him, "Get the hell away from me….." She said, Grimmjow laughed mockingly at her.

"Or what? You're kinda tied up girly." He pointed out. "And you're out as far as your leash will let you."

She glared daggers at him, '_If looks could kill…_' he thought for a moment. Grimmjow looked around, "Now, what to do, what to do?" he said out loud only irritating Nami more.

"Why not just do what you came here to do and beat me, then leave…." She hissed out. He looked at her for a moment.

"You want to be beat that bad?" He asked, she didn't respond. '_No, I just want you out of here ASAP!!!!'_ she thought bitterly. Grimmjow smirked evilly, "I can arrange that…" Without a second thought, he began beating her.

When he finished, he left Nami lying in the dark room. '_…good….it's over….'_ She thought as she stared at the door, _'why…..why do I feel it was too soon….?'_ She asked herself right before sleep claimed her.

~~~~Nami's dream~~~~

'…_..Where am I…..'_

_Moans are heard though the darkness, Nami's spirit floats towards them. 'Who's there?!' Her eyes adjusted and she sees a scene she didn't want to see. Grimmjow and was pounding into her body and she was moaning and begging for more. She stood there, transfixed, and watched as her dream self had sex with the Espada Grimmjow. He was being very rough with her, pulling her hair, digging his nails into her shoulders and back, yet she begged for him to go harder and faster._

'_..Why...Why are we having sex…? No….No!! I don't want that!!!' her spirit self yelled, holding her head in her hands as she shook it back and forth, just before waking…._

_~~~End Nami's Dream~~~_

"Stop!!!" She awoke yelling into the darkness. Her ragged body was drenched in sweat, and she found her body craving for the Espada to touch her. '_….maybe it's just one of those you need release to bad to care things….' _She told herself as she held her head.

She couldn't tell if it was still night, or if it was daytime already. "...that…that was too much…" she rasped out between breaths. She thought of how he touched her, and how she moaned. She wanted it…_she didn't_….. She didn't know… all she knew was she needed sleep….

She curled back down on the ground and closed her eyes. '_Just a little more sleep…'_ she thought as she allowed herself to drift into a light sleep. She didn't notice the presence watching her.

'_This could turn out very amusing…'_ Aizen thought to himself as she walked away from the girl's cell. He was going to ask her if she'd use her power and serve him, but this was not the case, and Grimmjow may just break her. '_This will be very amusing indeed….'_ He laughed to himself as he walked down the hall and to Gin.

Grimmjow walked into the room to find the girl curled into a ball. He looked around, '_I'll let her sleep. She looks peaceful… at the moment…It wouldn't be fun beating someone who's not even awake to feel It.'_ he thought as he left her to dream in the dark cell.

'_Did someone just come in….? Ah…too tired….'_ Nami thinks as her eyes crack open in time to see Grimmjow leave. She closed them again and tried to go back to sleep. '_Whoever it is….They're letting me sleep….'_ She thought as her mind drifted from dream land and reality.

~~~Later on when Nami woke up~~~

Grimmjow walked into the cell, Nami was just waking up, "How'd you sleep?" He asked getting in her face. Confused at first Nami stared at him, and then realization dawned on her, "Bastard!! Pervert!!!!" she yelled socking him. Grimmjow wasn't expecting it, but it didn't do much.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He asked. She glares at him. "Is it my turn?" Grimmjow rubs the spot thinking of ways to return the favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obviously I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I left off with Nami having sock Grimmjow and him ready to return the favor. –Ani**

**Hm, you kinda suck…. –Ulquiorra looking over rough draft**

**Stop that!! –Ani taking papers**

**Just saying. –Ulquiorra shrugs**

**R&R. Please and thank you. –Ani**

Nami glared at Grimmjow, who in turn smirks looking like he just won the lottery. "What? Didn't you dream about me?" He teased.

Nami turned away, _You have no clue…. But it's not like I like him! Right…? _She wondered becoming distracted by her thoughts. Grimmjow glared at her and turned her head roughly by her chin.

"I hate to be ignored." He stated with narrowed eyes.

Nami looked at him, "Well I'd rather not give you attention you perverted ba-!" before she could finish, Grimmjow slapped her right across the face.

"In case you forgot, we're the ones keeping you here!" He yelled and bashed her in the back of the head, then raised her by tugging harshly on her hair. "You got that?" He growled.

Nami looked at him, _What. The. Fuck. _She thought then voiced her thought only to be slapped again.

Grimmjow grinned evilly, "Now, what was that?" He asked daring her to say that again. Nami just glared at him and he smirked triumphantly. "That's what I thought." He let go of her, tossing her head to the side. Nami's body swayed a bit to the side, but she stayed standing.

Grimmjow looked at her, "Now, about repaying you for the punch…" He said with a huge grin that meant no good and a glint to his eye.

Nami stared at him with a defiant look. Grimmjow grinned wider if possible; he loved it when she fought him. He cracked his knuckles and with a well aimed punched, bit her dead in the chin, where she had hit him.

Nami bent over, gritting her teeth against the pain as she held her chin. "How was that?" He asked to receive a look that would have left any normal being feeling scared, but the Arrancar aren't normal, so this had no effect on him.

"That won't work with me." He simply stated and watched as she stood up straight and tried to hit him again. He easily dodged the attacks moving back bit by bit as she swung her fist and feet at him, until she reached the end of her chains.

He grinned and while she was busy fighting the restraints, he swung a well aimed kick to her rib, effectively hitting his mark. Hard enough to bruise but not enough to break, he liked playing with this girl.

She doubled over to her side, stepping back a bit so she could move her limbs to press against her bruising side. Grimmjow smiled, that would hurt for a while, not that he cared. She'd be up and fighting again at his return.

He stepped closer to her and bent down. He pressed his lips to he quickly then withdrew before she could hit him again. "That's to remember me by." He said as he left the cell.

_Again… What. The. Fuck is up with that guy!?!?! _ She screamed in her head through the pain her shocked was plenty to chase away the pain, for a moment before her arm hit her bruise and she yelped. _That bastard, well, at least he didn't break anything. Yet._

She carefully lifted the remains of her shirt up to examine the now almost purple spot on the side of her ribcage. She pressed a finger to it wincing a bit. It hurt, but it wasn't too bad. She sighed and moved to rest against the wall.

~With Grimmjow~

Grimmjow walked down the halls of the large Las Noches to him room. He frowned as he was around the corner of his room. _Just what I need, that damn Ulquiorra to ruin my good mood. _ He glared at the impassive esspada who just stared back.

"How is progress with the girl?" He asked. Grimmjow stared at the pain in his side.

"None of your business." He growled and continued to hi room.

"Aizen-sama is thinking of keeping you assigned to her. So I recommend you make sure progress is going well." The blank esspada called as he walked off in the opposite direction.

Grimmjow walked to his room and slammed the door shut. He stared at the opposite wall and growled. He'd forgotten that Nami's 'overseer' changed each week. He grinned, but he was going to be the first one to be assigned to her for a longer period.

"Guess I better find a good way to make her scream uncle next time." He said to himself as he started planning.

**Yeah, okay. It's freakin 5:10 ****A.M.****!!!…. And I was up at freaking 3 A.M.!!! This is all you get from me. My brain is working too much for being up this early…. Damn… Still another hour until I technically have to get ready for school…. –Ani rubbing eyes sleepily**

**Why didn't you just stay in bed? –Ulquiorra**

**Because I could sleep damn it! –Ani**

**No need to be snappy- Ulquiorra**

**I slept for at least an hour or two…. I'm gonna be snappy! –Ani**

**Do I have to pin to a wall again. –Ulquiorra**

**No!!! –Ani blushing and back away.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I actually got sleep last night. So here I go. I am not Tite Kubo, and thus do not own Bleach. Again, I do not own Nami wither, she is my step-sister's OC. And I am writing this story for her, and she is advising its creation. –Ani**

**That sounds weird. What are you talking about? –Ulquiorra**

…**.I hope you enjoy, I have to go make sure Ulquiorra doesn't destroy my room. –Ani**

**Rated for language and future chapter contents. –Ulquiorra and Ani**

**That is my job to tell them! –Ani**

**You're too slow. -Ulquiorra**

_This is….Odd…. _Nami thought as she was escorted down a windowless hall. She looked around; the walls seemed as if they had been bleached white. It was quite sudden, one minute she was chained in a cell room, and now she was being led to some kind of conference with only a pair of power restriction cuffs and anklets.

The arrancar leading her didn't even bother to talk to, let alone look at, her. She didn't mind, Nami was planning what she was going to do when she was Grimmjow walk into the room. She grinned as she imagined him walking in, and her punching the unaware Espada.

The arrancar opened a huge door and gestured for Nami to enter. Ready to put up a fight, Nami entered. The room was also bleach white, it had a few really, really high windows, a long table that was set. Chairs lined it with one at the head. At the head was none other than her captor, Sosuke Aizen. She glared daggers at the man, who merely chuckled.

"Now, now, I just let you out. Don't give me such a look." He said with a 'tsk'. Nami approached the man wearily. "That's a good girl. Now, why don't you take a seat? We have to wait for the others to get here." He said and smiled as Gin appeared with tea.

It wasn't long until all but two of the espada where present. Nami was walking around the room, trying to see if any escape routes where possible. When she found none, she memorized the room in case she was to run in here trying to escape. The Espada eyed her wearily while Aizen drank tea, as if unworried.

Later on Ulquiorra walked in. Nami turned and looked at him. He looked her over then looked at Aizen who gave him a nod. He then walked to his seat. Grimmjow appeared later, as the final one. Aizen allowed Nami to walk about as he talked things over with the Espada.

Nami became interested when she heard Aizen say 'Soul Reaper' and 'kill him' in the same breathe. She stormed over and slammed her hands on the table.

"What do you mean kill a Soul Reaper!? You already have me!!" She yelled, her brother is a Soul Reaper and the last thing she needs is him finding out she has been captured, or worse, for him to fight and die.

Ulquiorra was behind her, twisting her arm behind her back in a painful position as he moved her away from Aizen. "You are harmless, and in our custody. The Soul Reapers are snooping around too much." He stated plainly. Nami fought against his hold.

"Let the fuck go!!" She yelled, he narrowed his green eyes for a moment, and pulled harshly on her arm, threatening to dislocate it. Nami yelped and Grimmjow stood up.

"What the hell!!" Ulquiorra looked at him impassively, "Let her go you bastard!" He yelled. Aizen sipped more tea with the rest of the group.

"She spoke up against Aizen-sama, I am simply teaching her." He said as Grimmjow came around the table. Ulquiorra let go of her, and Grimmjow grabbed her arm harshly, bruising it.

"It is Grimmjow's job to teach her Ulquiorra, is that understood?" He asked, Ulquiorra turned to face him, and bowed.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." He said and returned to his straight stance.

"Dismissed." Aizen said as he vanished. The others soon followed leaving Grimmjow and Nami.

He growled and dragged Nami down the hall; she didn't have time to realize where they were until she saw the all too familiar door to her cell. She then dug her heels in, "Hell no! I ain't going in there!!" she snapped. Grimmjow turned and threw the petite girl over his shoulder.

He walked into the room, and threw her to the ground by the back wall. Nami yelped from hitting the hard ground, and fought as Grimmjow started to refasten the chains to her cuffs. But her fighting was in vain, as she was easily chained again to the wall.

"There." Grimmjow grumbled as he walked to the opposite wall, and leaned against it in thought. Nami was pissed.

"What the fuck!?" She yelled drawing his attention. Grimmjow glared at her and she glared back just as intense. "Why the hell am I back in here!?" She demanded. Grimmjow scoffed and pushed himself off the wall.

"Easy, your performance back there, questioning Aizen, got you back in here." He said plainly. He didn't use a suffix or call him lord, to him, Aizen was just some twisted leader who ordered the Espada around, and he wanted to be on top.

"What the hell!? He's sending you guys to kill Soul Reapers even after you've captured me!!"

Grimmjow looked at her with an evil grin, and Nami thought _Ooh…..Shit….. _Grimmjow approached her, "Is there something you're not telling us?" He asked. Nami glared at him. "Why else would you be so touchy I wonder…." He said.

Nami turned away, "You'll have to force it out of me." She said. Grimmjow sighed, he knew things were going to be difficult, and he didn't feel like putting up with these games right now, so he had the scientist guy make him a truth serum. With a bored expression, he was on top of Nami pinning her to the ground. "What the!?"

Grimmjow pulled out the syringe, and pulled the top off with his mouth. "NO! Get off me!!!" Nami yelled in vain. Grimmjow held her arm out, on the ground to keep it still and in place. He aligned the point of the needle with the vein in her elbow juncture. With another complaint from Nami, Grimmjow administered the serum.

He then got off Nami and she grabbed her arm and glared at him. "What the fuck did you do?" She growled out. Grimmjow grinned and leaned against the wall.

"What are you hiding?" He demanded, Nami was about to say 'None of your business', but said something else.

"My brother is a Soul Reaper, and I do not want him to try to find me, nor do I want him dead." She stared in shock at her hands and covered her mouth.

Grimmjow grinned, "So you have a brother. How sweet." He said and looked at the empty needle. "Guess this stuff works." He said and tossed the useless syringe aside. "Now, why are you so against working for Aizen?"

"I refuse to work for that traitor!" She snapped with furry. Grimmjow looked at her, he wondered how strong this stuff really was.

He then grinned, "If I could get you out, would you take it?" He asked plotting a new plan.

Nami's eyes widened, "I would, I would also owe you for so." She hated her insides and turned away.

Grimmjow smiled, successfully getting what he wanted. "Thanks." He said and left the cell, "Food will be brought later." He called and left for his room.

_She'd owe me, huh….? _He chuckled as he walked into his room, white like the rest of the building; _this is going to be fun…._ He thought as he lied on his back lazily, with his hands behind his head. He stared at ceiling, plotting. He wasn't about to let this go to waste.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! –Ani**

***Stares blankly at me* -Ulquiorra**

**Don't worry; he's just pissy because I'm making him the bad guy. –Ani**

**I am not 'pissy', I am annoyed. –Ulquiorra**

**Yeah, yeah. *Waves hand dismissively* Now, I don't own Bleach, that honor will forever belong to Tite Kubo. –Ani**

**You sound like a preacher… -Ulquiorra**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know Ulquiorra won't! *runs away* -Ani**

**I'm going to kill her…. –Ulquiorra**

Grimmjow walked down the halls of Waco Mundo, but instead of heading toward Nami cell as per usually, he went to the exit. He hadn't been given an order, but his curiosity got the better of him, as he wondered what Nami's brother would be like. A devilish grin spread across his face and he went to find the Soul Reaper and rub it in his face about how he took his precious sister and has here locked up.

Unlike the disobedient Grimmjow, Ulquiorra listen to Aizen's every word. He contemplated what the stupid Espada was doing as he walked down the hall to the unsuspecting prisoner's room. He was very upset with the way Nami had spoken to Aizen and planed to teach her himself the meaning of respect.

Nami sat against the wall in her cell; she was waiting for Grimmjow to walk in so she could punch him square in the face for what he had down yesterday. But he wasn't going to be there today. For when the door opened, Ulquiorra stepped into the dimly lit room. Nami glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" She growled. Ulquiorra frowned, and released his spiritual pressure, effectively immobilizing her for the moment.

Ulquiorra approached the girl with his hands in his pockets. He drew out and grabbed her chin so that she looked up at him. "I am here to teach you respect for Aizen-sama. You will soon be serving him." He said.

Nami moved her head and tried to bite him, Ulquiorra withdrew his hand in time. "Like hell!!" she yelled and aimed a kicked.

Ulquiorra didn't even blink as he grabbed her foot in mid-air and twisted it so Nami fell to the ground.

"Do not fight me." He warned. Nami growled and got back up, aiming a punch at him which he dodged to the side. This continued until Nami reached the end of her chains. "I warned you."

Nami looked at Ulquiorra only to be hit by the tall man. She staggered backward and was slowly backing towards the wall as she tried to dodge all of his hits. She hit the back of the wall, and looked back for a millisecond, when she refocused; she had been hit square in the face.

She stared up from the ground at the towering figure of the number 4 Espada.

~With Grimmjow~

Grimmjow had just entered the human world. He was in an open field with a surrounding forest. He looked around, and this was the best place he could find for a battle. He grinned widely as he thought of what Nami's brother would be like. _I bet she takes after him. _ He thought as he imagined a male before him ready to fight. Grimmjow grinned evilly at the thought, now he really couldn't wait for the Soul reaper to find him. He sent out a large bust of Spiritual Pressure, _thought ought to get their attention._

~In Soul Society~

Shuhei prepared his zanpato for battle as he strapped the blade to his side. They had gotten a high Spiritual Pressure reading from the human world and he was going in to check it out. He volunteered for all jobs like this in hopes of finding his sister, who had gone missing during a mission and still has yet to turn up. Now that he was all suited up, it was time to head out.

~Back in Waco Mundo~

"I refuse!" Nami yelled as she shoved at Ulquiorra's chest. He didn't move. He reached his hand up and slapped Nami tenfold across the cheek.

He stood over the girl, "I believe Aizen-sama wants your power."

"I refuse, you dumb ass!!" she yells and round house kicks the espada, who quickly recovers and twist Nami's foot before it hit the ground, effectively breaking her ankle.

Nami cries out in pain, and Ulquiorra steps back. "I'll return. Then we'll see your response." He said and left.

~with Grimmjow~

"Who are you?!" Shuhei called as he entered the open field where the pressure had originated. He glared at the blue haired man.

Grimmjow turned and grinned wildly as he saw the Soul Reaper. "Are you Nami's brother?" He asked. Shuhei glared and he took that as a yes. With a dark laugh, Grimmjow readied to charge at him. "All right then. Now before we start, I bet you'd like to know where your sister is."

Shuhei pulled his zanpato out to the ready. "Where the hell are you keeping my sister!?" He ordered. Grimmjow laughed maniacally as he charged the Soul Reaper.

They exchanged many blows, and Grimmjow became forced to draw out his own zanpato. Grimmjow and Shuhei were clashing swords, "Nami is a very disobedient." Grimmjow said with a grin, "She hadn't been able to get out of her cell either." He said making Shuhei push harder.

Grimmjow's grin widened, exactly as he wanted. As Shuhei pushing, he allowed it to seem as if he was being pushed back. Then at last moment, he moved, causing Shuhei to fall forward, Grimmjow moved behind him and hit him behind the head, increasing Shuhei's falling speed.

Grimmjow glided down beside him, and kicked him hard in the side. "Come on! Nami fights more than you do!!" Grimmjow yelled.

Shuhei gritted his teeth, and spun around, hitting Grimmjow with his foot. Now Grimmjow was being propelled to the ground, and Shuhei gave him so time to fight back as he increased his speed with hit after hit.

He drew back towards the end and fired a spirit based attack from his zanpato. Grimmjow hit the ground, creating a huge dust cloud. Shuhei hovered, searching for the Espada that was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for me!!" Grimmjow yelled as he hit Shuhei in the back of the neck. The Soul Reaper fell to the ground in a head, Grimmjow landing on his feet beside him.

"Get stronger, we'll fight again." He said with a smirk that promised more blood spill in the future as he turned and walked into the dark portal to the hollow world and Waco Mundo.

Shuhei watched the Espada leave and swore he would get his sister back from them.

~Back in Waco Mundo~

Nami stared at the door to her cell. She was expecting Grimmjow to come in steaming since Ulquiorra had been there before him, but he hadn't come yet. Nami wondered what he could be doing then she remembered having mentioned her brother. Her fist clenched at her side.

"If he harms a hair on his head I swear…." The door opens.

"And you'll what?" Nami looks up to see Grimmjow looking at her. He grinned a pure evil grin, "Miss me?"

Nami glared, "Who would miss you?!" she spat at him. Grimmjow faked hurt for a moment before he approached Nami and grabbed her by her hair. He noticed her ankle and growled low in his throat.

"I'm going to skin that bastard alive…" He growled. Nami couldn't help but smirk. It was quite obvious how much Grimmjow despised Ulquiorra. He took a quick breathe and tugged her head enough that she was looking at him. "Now, who are you talking about?" He asked.

Nami glared at him, "If you even harm a hair on my brother," she said with venom. Grimmjow smirked and Nami's eyes widened. "You didn't…. What the hell did you do to him!?!?" she demanded.

Grimmjow slapped her to remind her who was in charge. After she whimpered in defeat to the moment, he leaned down to her ear. "Don't worry, he's still alive." He whispered. And that was enough to make Nami hope against hope, that she might have a chance to get out. "But don't start thinking you're going to get out. He couldn't beat me." Grimmjow said and released her.

Nami thought about what he said and realized he had spared Shuhei's life for some reason, and it wasn't to get her free.

"I hate you…"

"That's what you say now." Grimmjow calls as he walks out of the room.

Ulquiorra stood around the hall; he had heard the whole thing from the open door. _What is Grimmjow planning to do with that girl? _ He wondered as he turned and walked down the hall to his room. He contemplated if Aizen would need this information, but it seemed irrelevant at the moment, so he'd leave it.


End file.
